


Something so Beautiful

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper ponders how she messed everything up with Alex, while in SHU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something so Beautiful

She was trapped, again. 

In SHU, the only thing she could replay in her head was her hitting Doggett over and over again, relieving all of the things that she had been feeling—all her anger, her sadness, her frustration at herself for picking Larry, only to end up truly alone. 

She had fucked up, and now Alex would never speak to her again. 

She clenched her fingers in her now greasy hair, and buried her head in between her knees. She never knew that she was capable of flying at someone like an animal, and the fact that she had scared her to death. 

This place was stealing away her very humanity, all of the things she found safe and familiar within herself. 

Alex had helped her keep some of it, and she was amazed at how something so beautiful could come out of something so ugly. She had never expected to still feel what she did, but when she had been laying on Alex’s bed, she had realized that she never stopped loving the woman who ultimately screwed her over. The woman who had betrayed her. 

They had both hurt each other beyond repair, and now, stuck in SHU, losing track of all time, Piper had no idea if she would ever even see Alex again. 

She wondered idly if Polly would still keep their bath-soap selling business going. She hoped so, because she liked to think that she would get out someday, and that something, anything, was waiting for her on the outside. 

She heard a choking sob, and realized it was coming out of her own mouth. Bending her head even lower, she just let her sobs carry throughout the whole cell. 

She wished they’d turn off the lights, because being left in darkness would be better, or at least match the way she was feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really dark, and angsty. I can't help it, this pairing is so beautiful and heartwrenching.


End file.
